bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Celestino Vasquez
Celestino Vasquez is a Privaron Espada and the former 100th arrancar in Kamui's army. He is now a member of the crminal oraganization Liberation Army. Appearance Celestino has dark purple eyes and bright yellow hair which hangs over his face. He wears a modified white arrancar jacket, he also wears a white hakama with a black sash around his waist. The remnants of his Hollow mask consist of the sides of his face and his mouth, as well as an extensive area below and around his neck extending down to, and also covering, his shoulders and upper part of his chest; he does not hide these Hollow remnants from view. His hollow hole is located at his chest Personality As a former espada, he has a great amount of pride, despite being demoted from the espada. He serves his commanding superiors without question and loyalty. He also has a great degree of honor, as he is not willing to fight an opponent through underhanded tactics and will fight them fairly. He also has a strong love for battle and enjoying sparring with his Privaron Espada comrads and opponents of his caliber. He is loyal to Kirei and refers to him as Kirei-sama and is willing to help him further his ambitions. Powers & Abilities As a former Espada member, Celestino is very powerful, revealing that he (among the other Privaron Espada) is stronger than most of the other Arrancar, only being outclassed by the current Espada. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Celestino has shown to be proficient in the skill of swordsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with average captain level shinigami and high level arrancars. Cero: Like many Arrancar, Celestino is capable of firing red Cero blasts. He does this by firing it from his mouth. Bala: Celestino is also capable of firing Bala blasts from his hand. Sonído Expert: He also seems to be highly proficient with Sonído. He was easily able to overpower a Lieutenant level shinigami. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist: He has demonstrated tremendous skill in bare-handed combat as shown from his ability to initially dodge and counter physical attacks from captain level shinigami. Great Spiritual Power: As a former Espada, Celestino has some considerable amount of spiritual energy. His spritiual power is able to effect lower level arrancar and shinigami. As a former Espada he knows the Sekkiseki Protection Technique. Zanpakutō Serpiente Dragón ( Spanish for "Serpent Dragon", Japanese for "Flying Snake Dragon") Celestino's blade takes the form of a standard sized katana with a red hilt and blacksheath with a long downward-curved crossguard. *'Resurrección': Its release command by the command "Ascend" (noboru). When released it transforms Celestino into a dragon like creature. He gain white wings and a long tail wuth spike like extensions at the end. His hair becomes longer, and his distinctive jaw mask is gone revealing his face. He has segmented scale like armor on his hands and legs and also on his shoulders. :Resurrección Special Ability: All his physical attributes are enhanced. *'Fire Breather': In his released form Celestino gains the ability to breathe fire through his mouth. The fire is very powerfull, capable to melting the hardest of substances. By using his fire he is also able to break through strong barriers and defenses. He is able to use these fire to cause powerfull shockwaves. *'Flight': He is able to fly in his released form. with great speed and agility. Category:Arrancar Category:Male